1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine control device for an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the present invention relates to engine control technology for revising an intake air quantity of an internal combustion engine based on an air-fuel ratio of the internal combustion engine.
2. Background Information
One example of an intake air quantity control device is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-220493. In this publication, an intake air quantity control device is configured to revise an intake air control quantity in such a manner that when the target air-fuel ratio for the internal combustion engine is set to a lean value, then as the target air-fuel ratio becomes leaner the amount of the intake air quantity is increased to a greater extent.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved engine control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.